pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Anomalous Phenomenon Era/Gameplay
The gameplay of Anomalous Phenomenon is objective-based, in which team has to do objectives against each other to win the round. There are 2 teams available to play between the National Defense Agency and A3R15 - Insurgence. The winning team grants 15% speed increase, 1000% damage bonus on their weapons while the losing team will receive the Humiliation Punishment. Humiliation Punishment Humiliation Punishment is a system for the losing team. Their movement speed decrease 10% and unable to use weapons. Letting the winning team kill the losing team and they are unable to respawn after being killed or suicide. Gamemodes Deathmatch This gamemode is simple; 2 teams fighting against each other. The team with highest kills wins the round. Attack/Defend This gamemode plays asymmetrically. The Defender team begins with all the points in their control. The Attacker wins if they captured all The Defender's points. Points may only be captured in a set order. The Defender wins if they prevented The Attacker from capturing all points. Collector In this gamemode, each team has to collect anomalies samples and send them to extraction point as much as possible. You can collect them around the map or steal their samples from either enemies or the opposite team's extraction point. The team that collects most samples wins the round. King of the Hill In this gamemode, each team must capture the point to expire their timer. The team that expired their timer first wins the round. One Life This gamemode is similar to deathmatch except everyone has only one life. Once they died, they will die permanently and cannot respawn. The team that successfully annihilated the opposite team wins the round. Payload In this gamemode, The Attacker must escort the payload through a series of checkpoints and into the final point within a certain amount of time. The Attacker wins if they managed to push the payload into the final point. The Defender wins if they prevented The Attacker from pushing the payload to the final point. PVE (Player VS Environment) In this gamemode, the players must defend the research base, shelters or military supply compounds (depend on maps) from the horde of AI-controlled anomalies and A3R15 attempting to destroy them. During the game, players can buy upgrades for their weapons, movement speed, health regeneration, ammunition and damage resistance using currency obtained by killing enemies, called Purple Crystal Shreds. Note: This gamemode doesn't have a choice to play as A3R15. Classes General= *Flanker: A robot with flexible mechanisms. It is capable of moving with fast speed, able to wallrun and double jump. However, it is very fragile, can be destroyed easily. Flankers casually use shotguns or submachine guns as their primary weapon. *Soldier: The standard infantry unit who specialized of using a wide variety of firearms, but not with heavy weaponries such as machine guns, sniper rifles and heavyweight shotguns. *Gunner: The heavy-armored infantry unit who specialized of using heavy weaponries. The gunner is tough and cannot be killed easily, but slow. *Medic: The combat medic who specialized on healing teammates. However, the medic considered to be targeted by everyone. The medic cannot survive without firearms, obviously. Because of this, they must have their personal firearm such as submachine gun or pistol to protect themselves from threats. *Sniper: The marksman unit. Specialized of picking off enemies from long range. However, Snipers are weak at close-range combat. |-| NDA Exclusive= *Mechanic: The special unit designed for defense. The Mechanic can build a sentry gun and a dispenser to aid teammates. *Valk: The fearless warrior who specialized for close-range combat. Can be revived during first death by medic. *Sensor: A drone designed for detecting threats around the area. It is capable of scanning for enemies through walls and remove Rogue's disguise. |-| A3R15 Exclusive= *Rogue: The double-agent professional with abilities to disguise as an enemy, turn invisible and sabotage Mechanic's buildings. *Clone Leader: The commander unit who commands the clone army. *Annihilator: The master of explosive weaponry. Annihilator equipped with a rocket launcher as a primary weapon and a grenade launcher as a secondary weapon. Annihilator capable of deploying landmines. Flanker Weapons Primary Category:Multiplayer Modes